marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
West Coast Avengers Vol 2 3
| StoryTitle1 = Singleton! | Synopsis1 = The Avengers say their goodbyes to the Vision and the Scarlet Witch after their battle with the Grim Reaper and Ultron-12. Hawkeye offers to give them a lift to the airport, but they decline seeing the opportunity to spend some time to themselves. After loading the captive Goliath into the Jail Hold, the Quinjet takes off on its journey back to Los Angeles. On board, Hank Pym thanks everyone for tracking them down and saving both he and Wonder Man, and Hawkeye is very pleased with how the Avengers took care of Ultron and the others. However, Tigra is less than pleased with her performance, having during the battle knocked Ultron into a computer bank which give him the energy to repower and make his escape. She doubts her abilities as an Avenger and feels that her cat self is taking over from the human side. After arguing with Iron Man, Tigra decides the only way she can solve her problems is by herself and jumps from the Quinjet. Hawkeye wants to turn around after her, but Hank and Iron Man, both of whom have dealt with their own personal demons in the past, agree with Tigra. Having landed on her feet atop a nearby building, Tigra notices below a robbery taking place at the African-American Museum. The robbers instantly recognize her, and Tigra is flattered and grateful for the diversion as she leaps down to stop them. But her pride is quickly quashed when she is grabbed by the hair by Kraven the Hunter. Tigra struggles with Kraven, trying to break free from his grasp, but he stabs her in the side with a tranquilizer-laced tooth, drugging her. Tigra stumbles around for a few seconds before falling face first onto the concrete, unconscious. Meanwhile, the Avengers Quinjet arrives back at the Compound. Hawkeye suggests some much-needed R&R around the pool for everyone, but Simon has other plans. After Iron Man and Hank Pym return Goliath back into the holding cell deep beneath the Compound, Hank asks Hawkeye if he would stay on for a while. Not as an official Avenger, but as the caretaker of the Compound in order to give him more time to study Goliath and work on his research. Iron Man is against it, feeling that the position is beneath a founding member of the Avengers (as well as being uncomfortable around Hank after dating the Wasp right after the two had divorced). Hank pleads with them that there isn't anyone who could better manage the Compound, that he could show them that they can trust him after how badly he messed up, and that it's a way he can be with the Avengers without having to put a costume back on. Hawkeye accepts his offer. Wonder Man uses the time off to return to his room and catch up on his missed calls. There is a message on his answering machine from his agent, pleading with him to call back as he has a gig on the Johnny Carson Show for him. Simon returns the call, accepting the job. He feels that national exposure like that is just what he needs... The other Avengers use their time off to their advantage as well. Hawkeye and Mockingbird take a romantic stroll along the beach, but Hawkeye admits that he's worried about Tigra. Mockingbird relents, and the two hop onto his sky-cycle to go look for their missing teammate. Inside the Compound, Hank receives a strange phone call. Just the mechanical whine of the wires... Tigra, meanwhile, has regained consciousness and is madder than ever. She is on the trail of Kraven, running through the streets of Los Angeles in broad daylight amidst the crowds. One man stops her, saying he's thankful that the Avengers have moved a team out to the West Coast. Tigra shows her appreciation by giving him a deep kiss, and then continues on the trail. It finally leads her to Griffith Park, where Kraven has set a trap for her with punji sticks. She quickly leaps to safety, but Kraven was waiting for her in the trees. They struggle, and Tigra draws blood. Just then, Tigra spots Hawkeye and Mockingbird flying overhead, and tosses Kraven into the heavily wooded area of the park to avoid them seeing her. This is Tigra's fight, and she wants Kraven all to herself. He is prepared, and soon a net drops down from the trees on top of Tigra. The net proves to be no match for her claws, and Kraven, realizing that his prey may be too strong a match for him, takes off in retreat. She catches up with him, and they struggle on the ground, attracting a crowd of gawkers. Kraven manages to free himself and give Tigra a nerve thrust, briefly paralyzing her. But just as he moves up for the kill, Hawkeye and Mockingbird show up. Mockingbird joins the fight, and Kraven proves to be no match for her and her battle-staves. A single well-placed blow across the temple and Kraven is out cold. Tigra is furious that they interfered, but Mockingbird makes Tigra realize that even an Avenger can make mistakes. That's why they work best as a team. Back at the Compound, the Avengers are finally all together again and lounging around the pool. Hawkeye calls a meeting to discuss the problem of the missing sixth member, and Iron Man and Mockingbird suggest using the media to advertise. But just then, the solution to their problem walks through the door - ole' Ben Grimm himself, the Thing! | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Al Milgrom | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer1_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor1_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Mike * * Locations: * ** *** **** near ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Story continues from Vision and the Scarlet Witch (Vol. 2) #2. * Kraven the Hunter once challenged Tigra in both Marvel Chillers #4 and Marvel Team-Up (Vol. 1) #67. * Hank Pym mentions having treated Jim Rhodes when he was wearing the Iron Man armor, in Iron Man (Vol. 1) #194. | Trivia = | Recommended = * West Coast Avengers Volume 2 #1 * West Coastr Avengers Volume 2 #2 * Vision and the Scarlet Witch Volume 2 #1 * Vision and the Scarlet Witch Volume 2 #2 | Links = }}